


Suspended

by trascendenza



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Space above, space below.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by jadeblood.

Space above, space below, nothing except him and the meanderings of the stratosphere, vapor and wind and color bending to the horizon. It was calm, different from the emptiness of vacuum, a silence that never could quite permeate the cities below: here, the voices could be dimmed, if he let his ears rest, if he just focused in on the currents of air crisscrossing the earth like the weaves of an immense and invisible blanket.

He was someone else here, someone no greater or less than everything that surrounded him down below. With no one to compare himself to, no measurements to surpass, no circumstances or environment to define himself in, he became nothing more than… himself, suspended in the quiet place between a breath in and a breath out.


End file.
